<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Hidden Beneath Ice And Snow by AnimeDragon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746632">Secrets Hidden Beneath Ice And Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11'>AnimeDragon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wings of Fire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flurry has always been more... well opinionated about how she feels about the IceWing rankings and the circles, she has always thought differently then what the IceWing nobles have tried to teach her. Either way, Flurry will claw her way up the rankings using her intelligence and determination alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: IceWing Society And Scrolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flurry has always been more... well opinionated about how she feels about the IceWing rankings and the circles, she has always thought differently then what the IceWing nobles have tried to teach her. Either way, Flurry will claw her way up the rankings using her intelligence and determination alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secrets Hidden Beneath Ice And Snow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flurry has always been more... well opinionated about how she feels about the IceWing rankings and the circles, she has always thought differently then what the IceWing nobles have tried to teach her. Either way, Flurry will claw her way up the rankings using her intelligence and determination alone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One: IceWing Society And Scrolls</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flurry's POV</strong>
</p><p>In my opinion, I think the workings of how my tribe works is a bit strange and strict, I always thought it made us seam like cold dragons who never took time to cool off or chill out.</p><p>IceWing circles were essential to functioning society. It kept the palace stragglers in their rightful place and the elite at the top, with positions earned with discipline, hard work, self control. The ranking list was everything. Prey hunting rights, permission to live within the palace, appropriate mate choices, all the intricacies and decisions were made based on that list. The most capable and ambitious rose to the top while the weak willed, immature, ineffectual were punished effectively. The perfect meritocracy. </p><p>Although, I don't really understand the system very well, I still think the system of the circles are important. In being truthful with you, I also have to admit that I'm a bookworm and I've caused some IceWing spikes to rattle because of my many and constant questions.</p><p>I was seven but I was still in the 6th circle, that's the worst place to be in, I would prefer to stay in the Ice Kingdom and not to be banished to live near the tundra.</p><p>If I want to reach the top of IceWing Palace Society, I'm going to have to keep working hard and disciplining myself so that I can move up in the rankings.</p><p>I stood outside of my room staring with focused icy blue eyes, a narwal spear was clutched in my talons as I scanned the hallway.</p><p>Most, if not all IceWings thought luck was what would help them rise to the top, but I thought otherwise. There is no such thing as luck, hard work and obedience is what should be practiced in my opinion.</p><p>‘Luck is for the weak, you must take control of your life, plan 17 steps ahead of your competition. Those who don't help you, they are your enemy. Must grind them into dust, weaken them so you can rise on top. Discipline, hard work, self control.’</p><p>Just to let you know, I'm just kidding about the last part, I'm not that cruel and self centered. I still follow the rules but I don't go around acting like a jerk and I certainly don't go around saying things like, "I'm an IceWing and I'm better then everyone, you should bow down to me!" Pfft, please, that's just ridiculous. </p><p>I didn't trust many dragons, out of my family, my father is the highest ranked IceWing, so he was the one who got to decide both mine and my sister's names, that's how it works.</p><p>"Three Moons! None of these IceWing dragonets are going to move up in the rankings at this rate!" I looked to see two Third-Circle IceWing nobles walking down the hallway right in my direction.</p><p>"Hello Floe, hello Everest." I greeted, with a curt bow to the two IceWings. They both turned to me and surveyed me with a cold gaze, well Floe did anyway.</p><p>"Good morning Flurry, I see your room is neat and tidy as usual, and I informed the Queen of your report from the other day. You might even get promoted to the 3rd circle.” Everest replied, with a flick of her tail and a nod of approval.</p><p>"Thank you Everest, I Appreciate it. I'll be sure to be there for the summit later this afternoon." I replied, with a curt nod and a twitch of my tail.</p><p>I waited until they left, disappearing down another hallway before I made my way to the IceWing Library where I could find some scrolls about the history of the IceWings.</p><p>As I was browsing through the shelves of scrolls, I caught sight of an IceWing dragonet that I despised. She was one of the lower-ranked IceWings, she always picked on me for being weird and for the way I thought about certain IceWing matters.</p><p>But that is none of her business, she always gets her little group of friends and they all tease me for always reading in class instead of doing all of the pointless work and writing notes. To be honest, I could care less about that stuck up IceWing named Skylark.</p><p>As I walked around the Library looking for a good scroll to read, I caught sight of two of my friends. Husky and Glaze. I smiled and waved them over with a wing. They both smiled and bounded over to me.</p><p>"Hay Flurry, whatcha lookin for?!" Husky asked, tilting her head with curious stormy blue eyes. I sighed and shrugged my wings.</p><p>"Need any help?!" Glaze asked, with a warm smile as she swept her gaze over the scrolls that were lining the shelves. I nodded with a smile and a grateful look to my friends.</p><p>"Yes if you don't mind. I'm looking for a scroll about when the circles and rankings were first developed." I replied, and Glaze walked over to another shelf with me and Husky following her.</p><p>"I think I found something similar to what you were explaining to me. Here check it out it might be the one your looking for." Glaze replied, with a smile of pride on her face.</p><p>As the three of us walked up to the librarians desk, a small IceWing with silver blue scales and wings was organizing the many scrolls that were on top of the desk.</p><p>"Hello Polaris. We have some scrolls that we wish to check out." I explained, and the IceWing looked up from her task to check out our scrolls.</p><p>"You three are my most frequent visitors, you all must love reading, am I correct?" Polaris asked, with a grin on her face. I nodded and Polaris made an hmm sound and handed us our scrolls. I bowed to her and my friends and I flew out of the Library and flew to where I lived.</p><p>"Ah, Flurry your back. And you brought Husky and Glaze to visit." I looked up to see my mother, Seal. I nodded and went back to reading my scroll. My mother laughed quietly and left the room.</p><p>"Hay there kiddo!" I sighed and twitched my tail in annoyance. Can't I just read in peace. I sighed and looked up to see my father, Subzero. I then smiled brightly and looked up at my father.</p><p>"Hay father? Where's Peppermint? How was school for her today? Do I need to freeze anyone?" I asked, anyone who knew me also knew that I was very protective of Peppermint, she's a hybrid and she gets picked on because of it. She's a SkyWing/IceWing hybrid like me. Mint's only friends are her Clawmates at Jade Mountain, and in the IceWing kingdom her only friend is an IceWing named Lynx.</p><p>"Oh Flurry. Violence isn't always the answer." My father gently scolded me, I sighed and nodded with a slight frown.</p><p>"She'll be going back to Jade Mountain in a few days, so you should spend some time with her before she leaves. She's missed you Mistral." My father said, and I nodded and rolled up my scroll. Peppermint was only one year younger then me.</p><p>"I don't mean right this second Flurry. You can keep reading your scroll, I mean spend time with her tomorrow." My father remarked, with a small laugh, I paused what I was doing and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Husky and Glaze were just watching us with amused smiles on there faces. I then hugged my father and he hugged me back before he turned and left the room.</p><p>"Well that was interesting." Glaze replied with a small laugh while Husky and I just shook our heads in amusement. I then unrolled my scroll and continued to read its contents.</p><p>"I guess you could say that Glaze." I replied, looking up breach to glance at Glaze with a raised eyebrow, then I dived instantly back into my scroll.</p><p>"Three Moons! Your such a bookworm Flurry." Husky commented with a small laugh and a teasing grin on her face. I just nodded and laughed quietly at my friend's observation.</p><p>"Your observation is correct Husky, I am a huge bookworm, I mean, just take a look around my room." I replied gesturing to my many small shelf's to prove my point.</p><p>"Ohh... Hay Flurry? Don't you have an important meeting to go to?!" Husky asked, I looked up from my scroll and my eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>"Three Moons! I almost forgot! Thank you sooooo much for reminding me Husky!" I exclaimed and gave my friend a tight hug.</p><p>"No problem Flurry. I just know how important this meeting is to you, and I would blame myself if you were late." Husky replied with a smile and a small laugh. I grinned and put my scrolls and other Itami that I would need inside of my pouch.</p><p>"Thanks again! See ya later Husky! See ya later Glaze! I'll be sure to tell you guys what happens when I get back!" I called as I flew out of my bedroom window.</p><p>
  <strong>Husky's POV</strong>
</p><p>I smiled and shook my head at my friend. She's quirky, a bookworm, sweet, a scatterbrain and a klutz. But she's awesome. I wouldn't want Flurry any other way because then she wouldn't be... well... she wouldn't be Flurry.</p><p>I then turned to Glaze who was drawing on a scroll. Oh, and I forgot to mansion, Mist also loves music and drawing. If her walls don't give it away... her room is filled with all of her drawings and paintings.</p><p>"Hay, where are Tempest, Ermine, Shadowslayer and Lightseaker?" Glaze asked, briefly looking up from her drawing to stare at me with questioning stormy blue eyes. I just sighed and shrugged my wings.</p><p>"I'm not sure Glaze, I think they'll be here soon." I replied, after a moment of silence. If Flurry were to move up in the rankings, she'd be able to live in the palace with Snowstorm, Blizzard Silver and Sapphire. Oh, and with the Queen and her daughters as well. Yeah... I know... we have a lot of friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Rising In The Rankings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flurry has always been more... well opinionated about how she feels about the IceWing rankings and the circles, she has always thought differently then what the IceWing nobles have tried to teach her. Either way, Flurry will claw her way up the rankings using her intelligence and determination alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secrets Hidden Beneath Ice And Snow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flurry has always been more... well opinionated about how she feels about the IceWing rankings and the circles, she has always thought differently then what the IceWing nobles have tried to teach her. Either way, Flurry will claw her way up the rankings using her intelligence and determination alone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: Rising In The Rankings</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flurry's POV</strong>
</p><p>I blew a plume of Frost as I landed right outside of the palace. I couldn't afford to be nervous. After all showing your emotions is what the week ones do, they need to learn that you can't get higher in the ranks by being soft.</p><p>I huffed and flicked my tail in irritation, I then raised my gaze and the palace doors opened and one of the Queen's guards, an IceWing named Permafrost led me inside.</p><p>"I see that you have arrived on time Flurry." Permafrost said, nodding her head in approval.</p><p>"I also heard about that report that Everest sent to Queen Snowdrift, you might be placed in the 3rd circle at the rate your heading. Keep it up." I nodded and Permafrost stopped at the entrance to the meeting hall.</p><p>As we entered the room I saw the gazes of the higher ranked IceWings land on me, I payed them no mind, but I did nod my head in greeting towards them.</p><p>I was seated next to IceWings who were two more of my friends. I nodded to Blizzard and Snowstorm. They nodded in return.</p><p>My gaze then swept around the room. There was of corse the long white table that we were all sitting at, a chandler made of sapphires hung from the ceiling, the crystals were giving off of bright blue glow that lit up the whole room.</p><p>A few moments later we all bowed as Queen Snowdrift entered the room following close behind her were her two daughters, Aurora and Borealis. I twitched my tail slightly, how ironic.</p><p>Queen Snowdrift was a very pretty and elegant IceWing with shimmering silvery scales and a necklace of sapphires hung from her neck while a string of gold and amethyst pearls were woven around her dark blue horns. She was the best Queen in the world, she was kind, strict and gentle.</p><p>As the Queen took her place at the head of the long table, we all waited patiently for her to begin speaking.</p><p>"Hello everyone, as you all may have heard, one of our IceWing Dragonets brought me a report of something very important. I will not disclose any information about what the report contained. But I will tell you that Flurry has climbed up into the 3rd circle of the rankings." The Queen announced, as she finished her speech, I could feel all of the gazes on me.</p><p>Some of the IceWings nodded their heads in approval while others just frowned and shook their heads. I met the Queen's proud and approving gaze.</p><p>I watched with wide eyes as one of the IceWing nobles, an IceWing named Crystal, swiftly took my name plate and moved it to near the top of the list, I had dome it, I was safely in the 3rd circle.</p><p>I just smiled politely and looked down at my talons. I didn't know that Queen Snowdrift would be announcing that to everyone.</p><p>After a few moments of awkward silence, one of the IceWings near the head of the table spoke up. His name was Walrus if I remembered correctly. I wasn't very fond of him very much to be honest.</p><p>"I also want to say that I think the lower ranked dragons need more training and they also need to learn IceWing traditions." Walrus explained to the listing dragons in the room.</p><p>"I will see to it that Crystal teaches her students better. They do need to learn the IceWing tradition." The Queen replied, with a slight nod of her head.</p><p>Once Walrus was finished with his peace, he took his seat and the Queen began to speak again.</p><p>"Alright this meeting is finished. Oh, and Flurry, be sure to head to the jeweler's shop to get your 3rd circle accessories." The Queen said, glancing in my direction, then with that the Queen bowed and left the room, with her daughters and some other dragons following her.</p><p>I then bowed to the dragons that were still there as Permafrost led me to where I would pick out my third circle Jewelry of my choice.</p><p>"Well here we are Flurry. I can't wait to see what you decide on." Permafrost admitted with a bright smile on her face. I nodded and headed inside of the jeweler's building.</p><p>As I approached the frunt desk, I looked around at all of the rings, necklaces and bracelets that were lining the racks and shelves.</p><p>When I finally stood at the counter, an IceWing with pure white scales and pale blue tail spikes and horns greeted me with a small smile. Her name's Bluebird I think.</p><p>"Hello, I'm here to pick out my 3rd circle jewelry." I said, and Bluebird nodded and puled some rings, necklaces and bracelets off of the rack behind her.</p><p>After a while of thinking a chose a headband that was embedded with dark blue and silver pearls, a ruby bracelet and a necklace that was strung with sapphires and rubies.</p><p>"I love the items you chose, it brings out your crimson tail spikes and horns." Bluebird commented with an approving nod of her head. I smiled and gave a curt bow to Bluebird who did the same, then I left the shop and outside to where Permafrost was waiting.</p><p>"Three Moons! I absolutely love the rubies and sapphires that you chose, it brings out your tail spikes and horns." Permafrost said, with a smile and a nod of her head. I smiled slightly and flicked my tail.</p><p>"Let's go back to the library, I need to check out some more scrolls." I said, with a sheepish smile. Permafrost laughed quietly at me.</p><p>"You sure are a bookworm aren't you Flurry?" Permafrost teased with a playful grin on her face. I pouted and playfully batted her with a wing and she returned the favor.</p><p>"How are you liking being in the 3rd circle?" Permafrost asked, and I smiled happily in response.</p><p>"It's amazing! I still can't Believe it!" I exclaimed, with a bright smile on my face and a flap of my ice blue wings.</p><p>As we were flying in the Direction of the Library, I made some small talk with Permafrost. She seamed a lot like me when it came to talking about the circles and the rankings.</p><p>"So... Flurry, what's your opinion about the circle system?" She asked, and I thought for a moment before I gave my answer.</p><p>"A chain of command is certainly needed. I'm not an not saying that the system is bad or anything... But in practice, the system of the circles are flawed and dated. It doesn't have to go away, but it does need to change." I explained, with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>"Wow! You certainly are very open about your opinions, aren't you? Do you think that you'd ever become a guard to the Queen?" Permafrost asked, and I frowned and answered truthfully.</p><p>"Honestly... I'm not sure what I would want to do. Maybe be a healer or something... but I don't know about that either. I guess it all depends on where I end next in the rankings." I replied, with a shrug of my wings. Permafrost slowly nodded and I had been so focused on my conversation with Permafrost that I didn't notice that we had entered the Library.</p><p>"Hello again Flurry. Back for some more scrolls to check out?" Polaris asked, with a know smile I laughed quietly and nodded my head.</p><p>"Ohh... I see that you have jewelry, does that mean your higher in the rankings?" She asked, and I nodded with a wide grin on my face.</p><p>"Yup! You bet! I still can't believe it myself, this is a dream come true for me!" I exclaimed, with an excited flap of my wings.</p><p>"So what are you looking for to read this time Flurry?!" Polaris asked me, with soft smile. I thought for a moment before I answered.</p><p>"I am looking for a scroll about the IceWing aristocracy." I replied, and Polaris nodded and went went to grab the scrolls I had requested.</p><p>"Three Moons! With all of the reading that you do, I bet you the smartest dragonet in your class!" Polaris remarked with a look of both amusement and amazement.</p><p>I blushed and lowered my head in embarrassment. I had never been praised so much before in my whole life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>